


never been in love (never felt it hard until now)

by kiyokusa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Isekai AU, Reincarnation AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyokusa/pseuds/kiyokusa
Summary: maybe Stephen Hawking was onto something with the existence of parallel worlds. how else can you explain why you’re now stuck in the body of a side character to a third rate web novel?your plan: exploit your friendship with the main character, create some funds of your own, and live a life in luxury. finding a way back home would only be the icing on the cake.this should be easy except the male lead can’t seem to leave you alone.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. I: It's Not Real

What you consider to be the most unfortunate aspect of your situation is that you have no idea whether or not you are alive in your original dimension. 

The last memory you can recall is that you had fallen asleep rather quickly after a particularly brutal shift at Target. After that, your memories of your previous life end. 

The minute you had realized that where you woke up wasn’t the same place as where you had fallen asleep, you had jotted down everything you could remember from the past twenty-four hours. 

Okay, you’re lying. 

It wasn’t the minute you had woken up and came to the conclusion that you were in the wrong house that you thought to write down your last day in your normal life. 

First, you had reached for your phone with closed eyes only to swipe your hand across your larger than normal bed. 

Then, you had woken up with an obnoxious yawn, frowning at the fact that your phone must’ve fallen off the bed again. You had startled awake at the sight of the luxurious room, gold plated and pastel pink. 

You nearly brained yourself in your run to the mirror. 

Partially because you’re caught up in your blankets but mostly because your stature has shrunk overnight. Your legs dangled off the bed in a way that they haven’t since you were a kid. 

With mounting horror, you hurriedly ripped your blankets off so that you can go to the mirror without further delay. 

Standing in front of you is a miniature version of yourself. 

You lifted up your hand to touch yourself, watching your small reflection do the same. 

There is no way you’re a kid again. 

Your eyes dropped to your outfit, unable to stop yourself from recoiling when you see you’re in a child’s nightgown. Even as a child, t-shirts had been your staple pajama outfit. 

What is this? 

“Where am I?” you mumbled to yourself. 

You moved the hand from your face to the mirror, placing it flat against its coolness. 

The girl looking back at you is wide-eyed with a dropped jaw. You could see a gap in your mouth where your front tooth should have been. 

Your eyes looked to the side as you tried to recall when you had lost your first tooth. 

If you remembered correctly, you should be around the age of seven then. 

“Admiring yourself?”

You jerked around quickly, hand flying to your chest. 

An amused chuckle followed your action. 

“When did you start doing that?”

A boy that couldn’t have been much older than you is leaning against your door. His hair was slightly cropped and he was sporting a few scratches on his arms and face. 

“Who are you?” you blurted out.

He shot you a funny look. “Are you trying to act like you have amnesia again? Is dad mad at you again?” 

“Dad?” you repeated with a tilt of your head. 

He didn’t say ‘my’ dad or ‘your’ dad but rather laid out the implication that whoever ‘dad’ was, he was the father of the two of you. 

This didn’t make any sense because you have never seen this kid in your life. 

You rub your forehead. You need to figure out what was going on before you suffered from stress shock or something. 

The boy rolled his eyes. “Okay, seriously, I played along last time but I won’t this time. Come on.” 

He motioned towards the door. 

You stayed where you were. 

“[ _ Y/N _ ],” he said warningly. 

That shocked you. 

He knew you or at least he knew your name. 

“Just tell me who you are,” you said, crossing your arms over your chest now. 

He glanced behind him and then turned back to you. He sighed. 

“Hajime,” he responded. 

He said it so matter-of-fact that you almost felt guilty for it not clicking in your mind. 

“No last name?” you badgered, not relaxing your stance. 

You could see the way he stiffened up at your tone. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

“Iwaizumi,” Hajime gritted out. 

Iwaizumi Hajime. 

Oh no. 

You do know that name. 

Iwaizumi Hajime was a side character in one of those corny web novels you read when you were on break. He was actually the second male lead who ended up following the main character to the castle after she wedded the king, unable to fully let her go. 

You struggled to come up with the name of the novel but you were almost certain that you remembered the basic plotline.

The main character, Lily, was the daughter of a poor widowed woman who ended up marrying a baron of some estate by a stroke of luck. She befriends Iwaizumi’s sister at a hosted tea party at the king’s castle. The two of them are able to connect because of the ostracization from the other girls at the party and soon begin to exchange almost daily correspondence. This leads to Iwaizumi’s sister to invite Lily over and thus, set the story in action. 

She meets Iwaizumi, immediately stealing his heart by her bubbly attitude and her affection for his beloved sister. He swears to devote his life to her as her knight. 

Through Iwaizumi, Lily is able to meet the first lead of the novel, the king’s heir. Oikawa Tooru. 

After many petty tribulations, the two are able to wed at the end and live off their happily ever after with Iwaizumi watching longingly from afar. 

All in all, a fairly basic romance novel. 

The only reason you had picked up such a cliche novel was because the side character had the same first name as you. 

Unfortunately, you could not remember much else of the novel other than the fact that  _ you _ are Iwaizumi’s beloved sister. And you were the catalyst for the novel’s plot to occur. 

You looked over at your bed once more. 

Maybe if you went back to bed, you’d wake up and this wouldn’t be real. 


	2. lay back

“Ah, is the princess finally awake?” a slightly high pitched voice jeered from the dining room.

You shot a confused look at Hajime who was rolling his eyes as he pushed open the door for you to walk through. 

“So annoying,” he muttered, following you to the dining table. 

There was a boy seated next to the head of the table. He had on a set of fairly nice clothes, similar to Hajime’s, but it was easy to tell that his clothes were of higher quality. 

His black sleeves were rolled up, showing unblemished skin. His wrists were tiny for a child, but as you snuck a glance to Hajime, maybe it was that Hajime was larger than a typical nine year old boy. 

There was jam smudged on the corner of his mouth, toning down the smirk he was currently sporting. 

You tilted your head as you took him in. 

He had chocolate brown hair that stuck out in an uncoordinated fashion. His eyes matched the color of hair, only his eyes were a tad warmer. 

_ Pretty _ , you thought. 

His bone structure was delicate and his hands were well maintained. 

You don’t doubt that he hasn’t lived a particularly harsh life. He was born into royalty whereas you and Hajime had been adopted from the streets. Rather, your character and Hajime had been adopted from the streets. 

It was partially why the male lead had been so close to Hajime. He couldn’t stand to see the way the other boys in their age group treated Hajime for not being the Duke’s biological son and had thoroughly berated them for allowing something as stupid as blood relations to determine if someone was a good person or not. 

The sentiment was nice but you found much of the politics of the story to be the opposite of enthralling. 

Most of the story seemed to set up tragic backstories for the side characters or throw the male lead into situations where he would have to address his privilege in order for him to come off even more perfect than he already was. 

It fell flat if you were being honest, pandering if you were being brutal about it. 

But that is what made a third rate web novel third rate. 

When you have read one young adult historical romance novel, you have read almost all of them. 

“Hello,” you said carefully. 

You took the seat across from the boy. 

He leaned his head on the palm of his hand, dropping his eyes to your outfit then to your face. 

“You didn’t have time to dress up today?” he said, almost pouting. 

You looked to Hajime for help but he paid you no mind. He was halfway through a tart with one hand already grabbing at some fruit. 

You turned back to the boy. “No?”

“Pity.”

“That’s a weird thing to say,” you said with a slight frown. 

He was presumably at  _ your _ home, commenting on  _ your _ attire. 

The nerve. 

The boy stared at you with widened eyes. His eyes flickered to Hajime before coming back to you. 

It looked to be that you and this boy were currently relying on Hajime to be the middle man but he was being useless. 

Wasn’t his job as a side character to move the plot along? 

“It’s not that weird. You usually dress up when I come,” he said defensively. 

“You’re here all the time. You haven’t seen her when you’re not here,” Hajime pointed out through a mouthful of food. 

“Talk when your mouth isn’t full,” you scolded. “Or at least cover your mouth if you’re going to talk.” 

“Why?”

“It’s gross if you don’t.” 

“What does it matter if you’re seeing my chewed up food? It’s just food.”    
“That doesn’t mean it’s not gross.” 

“Wow, you really haven’t been paying attention to etiquette lessons, huh?” the boy whistled. 

He still had jam on the corner of his mouth. 

“Shut up Trashykawa.” 

“Trashykawa?” you repeated.

Why did that sound familiar?

“Now, you have your sister saying naughty words,” Trashykawa said, wagging his finger at Hajime. “You should be ashamed of yourself.” 

“She’s called you worse behind your back,” Hajime shot back. 

“I have?” 

“No she wouldn’t! [ _ Y/N _ ] would never say a mean word about me,” Trashykawa argued.

He looked at you and waved his hand towards Hajime. 

You sat silently.    
“[ _ Y/N _ ],” he whined, motioning towards Hajime. 

You decided that the best course of action was to drag Hajime’s head down and whisper in his ear, “Who is he?” 

Hajime whipped his head around to you, checking the expression on your face. 

“You’re serious?” he responded back in a panicked tone. 

You shushed him. “Don’t be so loud.”    
“Are you being serious?” he repeated louder. 

This time he put his hand on your forehead. 

“You don’t feel warm,” he mumbled. 

You pulled back from his touch. “I’m being serious. Who is he?”    
“That’s Oikawa,” Hajime said slowly. 

Oikawa? 

A moment passed while you processed what Hajime said. 

_ Oikawa _ . 

Oh no.

“Oh,” you said in a strangled voice. 

Fuck. 

Hajime flipped his hand to press the back of his hand to your forehead. 

He frowned. “You’re still not warm but you’re definitely sick.” 

You started to deny it but then thought better of it.

“I think I am too,” you said faintly.

Oikawa dropped the knife he was buttering his bread with onto the table. “Should we take you to the Imperial doctor?” he asked. 

His voice lost its playful lilt. 

You were flattered he wanted to take you to the best doctor available but it was unnecessary. The doctor would probably accuse you of faking an illness and wasting imperial resources. 

You shook your head despite Hajime fixing you a concerned look. “I think I just need to take it easy today.” 

You looked back at Oikawa. 

He certainly had the look of someone who would be the male lead, you supposed. 

He was nine years old after all. 

All you saw was a child. 

You frowned as you stared at Oikawa. 

The novel had started after Lily met the character you were currently inhabiting and the few bits of Oikawa’s past and subsequently the Iwaizumi’s past were useless for the age you were now. 

All you knew was that Hajime was Oikawa’s childhood and that the Iwaizumi kids had a rough upbringing before the Duke had taken the two of them in. 

The orphanage wasn’t a pleasant memory and it had been briefly touched upon when Lily asked why Hajime had the scars he did on his back. 

Your character had been protected by Hajime at the orphanage. That was subsequently the reason why the Duke had taken you as well seeing as Hajime couldn’t bear to be separated from you after all the two of you had to endure. 

Guilt swirled in your stomach as you remembered these details. Hajime and his sister were close, incredibly so. 

You didn’t have that rapport with him. And you wouldn’t be able to fake it. 

You didn’t have any inkling of how Hajime’s childhood went other than the tidbits given to you through Lily’s eyes. 

If you were seven now, that meant you had another fifteen years before the novel started from it’s true beginning. 

What were you going to do for the next fifteen years?

Did it matter what you did? Was the ending set in stone no matter what occurred? Could you act freely? 

To your knowledge, your character wasn’t in any danger of dying. You had to thank the author for making Hajime’s tragedy his life in the orphanage rather than his sister passing away. 

You didn’t know what happened to your character after the novel ended. Presumably, she went on to live a luxurious life while also visiting her brother at the castle where he worked as Oikawa and Lily’s main knight. 

You needed to ensure that you lived a life of luxury once the main story was completed. 

While the novel ended with Lily and Oikawa living happily ever after, it didn’t mean that your life ended. 

Your frown deepened. 

Or maybe it did. 

You were going to have to go to the drawing board and figure out the logistics of what your future looked like. Even if your life ended once the novel ended, you needed to have a backup plan if that wasn’t the case. 

The Duke’s estate wasn’t reliable. There was too high of a chance that it would go to Hajime and who knows what your relationship with him would look like years from now?

Money could break a family and you weren’t willing to risk that. 

You would need to start looking for a source of income. 

“Survival,” you mumbled to yourself. 

Your eyes were trained on the jam at the corner of Oikawa’s mouth.

“Hm?” he said. 

You tore your gaze from his face, ignoring the way he tilted his head at you.

You reminded yourself that you needed to do something about Oikawa. He was going to be a large part of your childhood whether you liked it or not. 

“I think I’m going to take a nap,” you said, pushing your plate away from you. 

“You just woke up.”

You gave Hajime a smile, hoping it’s similar enough to the looks his sister had given him. 

“Then I’ll just go lay down for a while. Maybe I’ll feel better then.”

You turned to Oikawa, bowing your neck. “I’ll see you later Oikawa.” 

“Oikawa?” he repeated, startled. 

Hajime flinched next to you. 

“Yeah, you need to go lay down,” he said faintly, pressing on the small of your back and pushing you towards the doors. 

You looked between them, not liking the way they stared at each other wide eyed. 

“Your Highness?” you tried, your voice pitching high in confusion. 

“Something’s wrong with you,” Oikawa said. 

He got up from the table abruptly. “I’m taking you to the doctor,” he ordered, grabbing you by the hand and pulling you with him. 

In a matter of seconds, you were out the door with Hajime trailing behind you and Oikawa. 

“I just need to go lay down,” you argued. 

You tried to pull your hand back but Oikawa only tightened his grip. 

“Seriously, I’m fine.” 

Oikawa didn’t spare you a glance. 

You held back a groan of frustration. You’ve been awake for no more than one hour and you have already fucked up somehow. 

You hoped a lie would come to you by the time the doctor saw you. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is for fun!!


End file.
